


Eazy Dancing

by Solos



Category: Ballybraddan (2009)
Genre: Jealousy, Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 22:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solos/pseuds/Solos
Summary: Dylan has a lot of admirers. Beacon being one of them.





	Eazy Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again!!! I wrote this one all in one go in the span of an hour and half, i didn't think about the setting as intensely as the other two fics so i guess this is a drabble? The title is in reference to a vocaloid song that i listened to on loop while writing this, it has nothing to do with the contents of the fic. Didn't read over it so there's probably a lot of mistakes - Enjoy!

After every match, Dylan is greeted with at least 10 letters. 

Its routine, and better yet it’s a complete joke. That’s what Beacon says to himself. They’re all messing about in the changing rooms after a friendly, Rockfort secondary and Ballybraddan secondary have a more amicable relationship compared to the primary schools. Ziggy is standing on the benches telling everyone a story Mr Hanratty told him (he has a gift for storytelling, you note) Your sitting on an opposite bench, squeezed beside Solo and Soc. You notice Dylan heading towards his locker, head still facing Ziggy - Zig has to whole crowd looking at him. Then the sound of paper flooding onto the tiles of the changing room stop everyone. 

Dylan is standing in a pile of envelopes, he looks like something out of a cartoon. The sound of Soc laughing beside you kills your eardrums. It’s a complete joke but it isn’t that funny. Dylan's scrambling to pick up all the letters and Beacon is one of the first people to help him. “This must be a prank, nobody could like someone this much” Solo says, hands full of miscellaneous envelopes he then stammers “um, no offense Dylan”. 

Dylan lets out a nervous laugh and dumps a load of letters into a bin bag that Soc has kindly decided to hold out for him, “It’s Ok Solo, this is....excessive”. 

Soc roots though the bag and holds a letter up to the light, trying to read it without opening it, he and a few of the gang stayed back to help Dylan clean up the mess. “I feel bad for whoever took their time to write all of these” he throws a letter back into the bag. Beacon laughs “he can’t just reclaim their love Soc, it wouldn’t work out. Dylan doesn’t like...uh” Beacon regrets saying anything but Dylan interjects, saving Beacon from embarrassment. “Beacons right Soc, I can’t just make a public service announcement saying I’m gay. It’s irrelevant information. None of these girls know me” 

Beacon, bending down to grab a handful of letters to throw in his own bin bag, smirked to himself. Beacon had a crush on Dylan for as long as he could remember (for a long while, it wasn’t something he could come to terms with) It had been a few years since their year long row. It wasn’t something they bring up in everyday conversation - but Beacon was happy to just be friends with Dylan*

*For now

Beacon will have to tell Dylan how he feels eventually, he knows that deep down. But in times where he feels as though he doesn’t have a chance with him. Moments of vindication like this is what gives Beacon the confidence to maybe! Some day! Finally tell Dylan his true feelings! Nothing could get in his way!

“Not all of these are from girls” Solo says. 

The whole group turns to Solo, leaning against a broom, reading one of Dylan's letters. 

Ziggy and Soc gasp, “You opened one?!” they say in unison, horrified. Solo looks up from the letter “Yeah, and?”. Ziggy, Soc and Beacon rush towards Solo. Dylan continues to stand where he was. “These are someone's private thoughts! You cannot just pick them up and read them!” Ziggy pulls on the sleeve of Solos jersey, Soc pulls on Solos other sleeve “Yeah! Were you raised in a barn Solo? These are for Dylan to read!”. Beacon tries to read the letter from behind Solos back. Solo turns to face Beacon, this action causes Soc and Ziggy to let go of him. 

Dylan finally steps forward, “what does it say Solo?. Beacons heart drops, he forgot that other gay people exist. Solo turns back around to look at Dylan, feeling a bit of whiplash - “You want me to read it out?”. Dylan shrugs his shoulders “you’ve already opened it” Dylan walks towards the benches and sits down on one. “Besides, if he wanted me to take his letter seriously - He wouldn’t have thrown it in with the million other letters in my locker. Read it out to me please”. Soc and Ziggy are taken aback by this complete power move and Beacons about to have a heart attack. Solo just stands there awkwardly. 

“Uh, ok…?” he clears his throat. Soc and Ziggy have taken up the two empty seats to the left of Dylan. On the edge of their seats. Beacon sits to the right of Dylan, looking at his shoes. Dylan stares ahead at Solo like their having a staring contest. 

People liking Dylan wasn’t new to Beacon. Well, girls liking Dylan wasn’t a new thing. Dylan had never shown any real romantic interest in any girls (as gay men tend to be). He had a reputation of being a heart-breaker, much to his chagrin. This has always been a joke in the group, Dylan wasn’t interested in all these random girls! But there was a time where Beacon didn’t realize his feelings towards his best friend. Looking back on the pang of relief that would flood through himself when Dylan would state, time and time again that he wasn’t interested in girls. Beacon probably should’ve realized sooner that he wanted Dylan to be interested in him.

But this fucks everything up. Another guy liking Dylan? Unacceptable. How dare this random guy, waltz into the Rockfort changing room - NO. How DARE this random guy even think of writing a letter to Dylan Derrane. Beacon and Dylan have been together since JUNIOR INFANTS. Beacon has PINED for Dylan for YEARS. Has this guy blasted One Direction songs throughout his house when his family weren’t home thinking about his crush? Fat. Chance. 

Beacon leaned back against the wall. He was ready for whatever trite this letter had to say. 

OH DYLAN YOU'RE SO HANDSOME AND CUTE WANT TO GO OUT WITH ME XX BY THE WAY MY NAME IS - BLUHHHHHHH

There wasn’t a hope in hell that this was going to go anywhere. When Beacon tunes back into reality he notices that Solo isn’t saying anything.

“He isn’t saying anything weird is he?” Soc asks, Solo shakes his head “No it’s just...odd?” Beacon catches Dylan roll his eyes from the corner of his own. “Let me read it then” Dylan says sternly. Solo breathes a sigh of relief and practically shoves the letter into Dylan's hands. Ziggy falls off the bench in anticipation for what this letter has to say, Beacon debates on whether or not to join him on the floor. Dylan's eyes dart back and forth between the paragraphs, how much did this guy write? 

“Ew, He’s from Dublin. No thanks” Dylan rips the letter in half and Soc joins Ziggy on the floor. “What?!” they say in unison once again. “Is he? I didn’t even get that far…” Solo says. Beacon jumps up from his spot on the bench - “We’ve wasted enough time on this freak! Can we please clean up this mess before the Bantor bans from hanging out here - please!?” Soc and Ziggy sigh loudly, but this seems to indicate agreement. They stand up and return to cleaning up all the other letters. 

Beacon and Dylan don’t talk about the letter, or the letters that they’re shoveling like snow into bins. They banter about the match they had a few hours prior and talk about random things. They all eventually leave the locker room and begin the short walk back to Ballybraddan. While the trio of Soc, Solo and Ziggy walk ahead of them, Beacon and Dylan walk side by side a feet or so behind. 

Dylan's talking about his home ec project he has to for his junior cert. Normally Beacon would listen to whatever Dylan had to say about anything - but his curiosity gets to him. 

“What did that letter even say anyway?” he asks him. Dylan looks a bit dejected at Beacon interrupting him for a moment, which Beacon does feel bad about, until Dylan gives him an answer. 

“Oh, it was literally paragraphs and paragraphs of him describing how he looks, and how much of a great boyfriend he’d be” Beacon feels bad for interrupting Dylan again but he can’t help but start laughing, “He just sent you his dating profile in a letter? What a freak!” Dylan's giggling quickly turns into hard laughter as well, the trio ahead of them no better than to look back at Beacon and Dylan's strange attempts at flirting. Weirdos.

“That’s guys from Dublin for you, no manners!” Beacon states, when his laughter dies down, Dylan nods in agreement. “The only part of that letter that interested me was when he talked about his hair” 

Beacon gives Dylan a puzzled look. “What was so nice about his hair?” he asks, Dylan walks a few steps ahead of Beacon then turns around to face him. “He said he was ginger, I think ginger hair is really cute!”. Dylan turns and runs to catch up with the rest of the gang, shouting back at Beacon to catch up.

Beacon stands silent on the footpath, face as red as his hair. Thinking maybe he does have a chance. 


End file.
